


Hunt

by Slaskia



Series: Rogue Skywarp [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't mess with a teleporter!, Gen, Jetfire is a bit of an idiot, Missing Persons, Scary Skywarp, Threats of Violence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: In the aftermath of Megatron's sudden death at Skywarp's hands, Jetfire attempts to find his former squadmate.  He finds more than he bargained for....





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got another out for this mini 'what if' AU.

By now, this was likely a futile effort, but Jetfire kept searching anyway. 

The Autobots had hoped Skywarp would come to them after his incredible deed. However, after a few joors had passed, it became clear Skywarp wasn’t going to. Perhaps he had heard too much anti-Autobot propaganda, or he felt safer relying on just his abilities to protect himself from the Decepticons that wanted his head. 

Regardless, Optimus sent out a few search parties in hopes of finding him. All turned up empty. How can you find a mech that had the perfect abilities to ensure he wasn’t found? Well, Jetfire had an advantage over the others due to his time serving beside the seeker. However, he was not so naive to think it wouldn’t take a bit of luck to find him. 

And praying the seeker’s own luck hadn’t run out. As good as is abilities were, Skywarp still needed to refuel like everyone else. If Jetfire had to guess, he would likely steal it from various bases on both sides: there had been a few reports of minor energon thefts at various outposts. The most recent case was where he was basing his current search from. 

Skywarp would also need to recharge as well. Hopefully he did so in a well secluded location, for it would only take one disgruntled Decepticon to find him in such a vulnerable state. Especially now that the Decepticons had finally, somewhat, reorganized. 

The death of Megatron resulted in chaos among the Decepticon ranks. Some abandoned the cause; their loyalty having only been held by fear. Of those, a few of them joined the Autobots, while other’s disappeared into shadows to hide from both. 

Others, naturally, fought over who would take over as leader, resulting in the splitting of the faction into smaller groups. Soundwave lead a group that was currently in negotiations: the former Senator, surprisingly, simply wanted to fix the problems of the old government. Optimus was happily working with him on that. 

Shockwave and his followers, on the other hand, had disappeared. They were likely deep underground, in one of the mad scientist’s many secret laboratories. Who knows what they were doing: they had a few teams attempting to find them before anyone found out the hard way. The last thing they needed was for them to crop up again with some nasty super weapon. 

Much to everyone’s surprise, the one leading the largest splinter faction that was still fighting a direct war wasn’t Starscream, but Dreadwing and his twin, Skyquake. Jetfire’s former Air Commander was suspiciously absent. He would have thought Starscream would have _jumped_ at the chance to take full command. That he didn’t…left an unsettling feeling in his tank. A feeling that suggested Skywarp may have been driven to desperation. 

Skywarp was loyal to Starscream to a fault. He had a sense of brotherhood and kinship with the Air Commander that was nearly as strong as his twin bond with Thundercracker. Come to think of it, Thundercracker hadn’t been seen either, which made that feeling even worse. If something had happened to either of them, especially by Megatron’s hands, it would help explain Skywarp’s actions that day. 

It would mean it was the actions of a broken mech with nothing to lose. 

That was another reason he refused to give up the search after the others had. If his feeling about Starscream and Thundercracker was true, someone needed to remind Skywarp that he still had some family left, even if he hadn’t left them exactly on _good_ terms. That day on Trypticon Station still left a bitter taste on his glossa…. 

A hint of blue caught his attention as he passed over a ravine. Jetfire circled around and descended a bit to get a better look. He confirmed what he saw: spilled energon and a fair amount of it. On the third pass he went down to nearly ground level before transforming back to robot mode, a short distance away from the energon. 

Cautiously he approached, all too aware that he wasn’t in safe territory. His sensors on full alert he reached the target location and discovered the source of energon: It was a dead Decepticon vehicon drone. A recent kill via decapitation. There were no Autobot forces in this region aside from himself, so who could have…. 

Out of the corner of his optic, he noticed markings on the ravine wall. Jetfire turned to look at them more clearly and his spark started to sink. 

They were carvings in Skywarp’s style. The images were showing a mix of subjects: some were obviously moments from the seeker’s life. Others though, appeared to show his mental state, one of loneliness and despair. One was incomplete, only a faint outline having been visible and an incomplete one at that. 

Checking the other walls, Jetfire saw the burn marks from blaster fire. Scrap. Of course, the drone was part of a squad, but did they come across Skywarp by chance or were they actively searching for him like he was? He wouldn’t be surprised Dreadwing and his twin wanted to hunt Skywarp down for his ‘act of treasonous murder’. 

Getting a feeling Skywarp may be in danger, Jetfire took to the skies once more. It didn’t take long to find more signs of battle, more drone bodies. Scrap…this was more than a single squad! 

_Please still be alive!_ Jetfire flew low, not wanting to miss any clues. The next clue was a cluster of drone corpses, energon still leaking from their frames. There was a trail of energon leading into the forest. 

Jetfire transformed and landed before following the trail, fearing Skywarp had been injured. Out here, a wound would easily start to rust if not taken care of properly. Hopefully, if he found him, Skywarp would allow him to at least disinfect it. 

The forest quickly got thick, making it difficult for larger bots like him to get around. He kept his senses alert for any movement and sound. There was no doubt more than just Skywarp in his forest. 

And he would be right. 

He only saw a hint of blue and gold before he was hit, getting slammed into a tree. The sneering visage of one of leaders of the Decepticons came into view when the static in his vision cleared up. Dreadwing had a nasty gash down one side of his face, which passed over one of his optics. Said optic was broken, the socket sparking and leaking a bit of energon. Frag, was it _his_ energon trail he’d been following? 

Jetfire’s combat training kicked into gear, one hand transforming into his blaster. Dreadwing however, was already moving to grab that arm. Before he knew it, it was pinned behind his back and Jetfire’s face was against the tree. 

Scrap, he was way out of his league here. What a way to be reminded on one of the many reasons _why_ Dreadwing had earned his leadership rank! He had to think of a way out of this before…. 

“Did you find the traitor, brother?” Skyquake’s voice growled from close by. 

Great, they were _both_ here. And they were, indeed, hunting for Skywarp. Now Jetfire could see why Skywarp retreated into this forest: his slimmer physique gave him an advantage in such an environment. Not to mention his cloaking and teleportation abilities. Jetfire though…he was just as broad as these two Cons. Which meant unless he thought of something fast, he was fragged five ways to the core. 

“No, brother…but I found something that may be of use in drawing him out.” Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Dreadwing had a devious smirk. Out of the corner of an optic, Jetfire saw his green and grey twin approach. Skyquake took one look at him and smirked himself. 

“Ah, our prey’s former squad mate,” Skyquake chuckled. “Yes…he should prove most useful.” 

“I may not be as useful as you think,” Jetfire snarled. “I didn’t exactly leave the squad on _good _terms!” This may mean his death, but he will _not_ allow being used to cause Skywarp more suffering! 

Skyquake was chuckling. “Surely he still cares about what ‘family’ he has left. The pathetic weak coward….” 

“Then let us test that theory,” Dreadwing stated as he was pulled away from the tree and forced to flat onto the ground, face first. This was followed by weight of his foot upon his back. “Let’s see if your screams will catch his attention.” He heard the seeker drawing his broadsword. 

_No…not like this!_ Jetfire tried to force himself up, but he had no leverage to work against Dreadwing’s combined weight and strength. Even if he called for backup, they wouldn’t get here in time. Primus, he should have called this in at the first body! He was an idiot… 

Jetfire closed his optics and vowed not to scream like they wanted him to. 

There was a bellow of shock and…pain?...from above. The weight was then gone from his back. Jetfire took the chance to roll over and kick Dreadwing in the modesty panel: a dirty move but this was a life or death situation! 

Dreadwing doubled over and Jetfire followed up with a double kick to the abdomen. The blue and gold seeker was knocked back into a tree and slumped down. Was it him, or did Dreadwing’s wings seem…smaller? 

“Brother!” Skyquake cried, before roaring with fury. Jetfire was forced to roll a few times to avoid some vicious stomping from the green seeker before was able to get to his feet. He quickly brought his weapon to bare. He was able to fire a few shots before Skyquake was upon him again. It became a game of leech and scraplet as he desperately did his best to keep a tree between him and the Decepitcon, firing when he could. He scored a few hits, but, Primus, that mech just didn’t stop coming! 

A cry of pain from close by was what finally got Skyquake to cease his pursuit. Skyquake’s face turn to one of horror and shock before turning and running back in the direction they had come from. Jetfire stood there briefly confused, then quickly followed, a horrible feeling in his tank forming. When he arrived, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

Dreadwing was where they left him, but he was missing not only parts of his wings, but his left foot as well. Energon was slowly dripping from the clean-cut wounds, not fatal on its own, but would eventually be if he didn’t see a medic soon. It didn’t take long for Jetfire to realize that the missing pieces of Dreadwing’s frame were the result of Skywarp _teleporting_ them with him. 

Just like he did with Megatron’s spark. 

And Skywarp was standing beside and slightly behind Dreadwing, one hand on the Decepticon leader’s head. An all too clear threat. That was disturbing on its own, but even more disturbing was the expression on Skywarp’s face. 

Completely blank. No malice, nor sadism. Regret, guilt, sorrow? None of that showed in his face. It was as if his emotions had been completely stripped from his spark. 

_Oh Skywarp, what has happened to you?_ This was not the Skywarp he knew…the seeker that was so full of life. The mech that always found a reason to smile, laugh and have fun. 

“Traitor…,” Skyquake was growling as he paced, looking uncertain on what to do. “Intend to murder another in cold energon?” 

“I hurt only those that hurt me,” Skywarp stated flatly, no trace of emotion in his voice. “You have a choice. Leave with your brother or feel what I felt when half my spark was ripped from me.” 

Jetfire stiffened at those words. It could only mean one thing: Thundercracker was dead. One question answered and he feared the answer to the other one was the same. 

“Don’t listen to him brother,” Dreadwing growled. “I would gladly die so the traitor would get his due!” 

Skyquake stopped pacing, his frame tensing, and hands flexing. Jetfire knew Skywarp likely already had made his calculations and was just waiting for Skyquake to rush him. Surely the Decepticon knew this? 

“I would take the former if I was in your place,” Jetfire spoke up, reminding both Decepticons of his presence. “There was been enough needless death in this war, why add more to it? Vengeance never solved anything: it only results in more suffering and pain.” 

“Typical Autobot foolish and _weak_ philosophy,” Skyquake growled as he glared at him for a few nanos before turning his gaze back to Skywarp. “However, I am not blind to the unwinnable situation I find myself in.” The seeker straightened up, looking rather disappointed and even ashamed. “We will leave…but I warn you, this is not over!” 

“And I warn you,” Skywarp countered, his tone still lacking emotion, yet still somehow sending a chill down his strut. “Continue to hunt me…and next time I won’t be so lenient.” He then pulled out the parts of Dreadwing’s wings and left foot out of his subspace and tossed them at Skyquake’s feet. “Your hack of a medic should be able to reattach them…maybe.” For the first time since he got optics on him, Skywarp cracked a faint, sarcastic smile. Perhaps he wasn’t all gone…. 

Skyquake growled, his gaze hardly leaving Skywarp as he picked up the pieces. Only then did he approach, Skywarp cloaking in response. Jetfire watched, his own frame tense, as Skyquake helped his brother up and supported him as they walked out of the forest. Only once he heard the sound of a ground bridge opening, then closing, did he finally relax. 

“Why are you here?” 

Jetfire nearly jumped out of his plating as he whirled around to see Skywarp there, visible once more. He was just standing there, with the same emotionless expression on his face. Now that they weren’t in any danger, he was able to get a good look on his condition. Skywarp appeared to be in good shape, though there were a few minor wounds here and there on his chassis from the recent battle. 

“I was on patrol when I saw the drone bodies,” Jetfire told him, deciding to stretch the truth a bit. “I was thinking an ally may have gotten ambushed and needed-“ 

“Don’t lie,” Skywarp interrupted. “Even your soft sparked Prime is not stupid enough to send one of their only fliers out on patrol alone.” 

“Skywarp, I-“ 

“Why are you here?” Skywarp insisted. “Guilty conscience got to be too much now that they are dead?” 

They. Oh Primus…he was afraid of this. “I-I didn’t know what happened to your brother, or Starscream…,” he replied. “I’m so sorry…what-“ 

“Megatron.” The tone was flat, but the dark seeker’s brows were furrowed, and the lines of his mouth curved downward in anger. “Killed them both when they kept him from killing me.” He looked toward the ground, his hands clenching. “Proves how _expendable_ everyone was to him….” 

Jetfire nodded slowly in agreement. This explained a lot on why Skywarp acted the way he did that day. This was a situation where he hated when his gut feeling was correct. Skywarp would need _vorns_ to recover from that kind of loss…if he ever fully did. To even start that recovery though…. 

“Skywarp…come back to base with me,” Jetfire requested. “You deserve a better life after what you’ve been through….” 

“No.” Came the immediate and short answer. 

“Skywarp-” 

“I want _nothing_ to do with you or _anyone_ else,” Skywarp snarled. “I’m tired for losing friends and family. I’m tired of death and destruction. I just want to be left alone.” 

“Sky…you won’t be left alone…Skyquake made that clear moments ago,” Jetfire pleaded. “You got lucky today…luck that won’t last forever. Either the Cons will eventually catch and kill you or-“ 

“So be it. I don’t care anymore.” At this, Skywarp turned away and started to walk away. 

“Skywarp, please listen to reason!” Jetfire cried starting after him. 

Skywarp paused in his stride and looked back at him with such a cold, deadly expression he froze in place. “I give you the same warning I did those two idiots,” he remarked. “Come after me again….” The rest of the statement was left unsaid. 

Jetfire slumped his shoulders and breathed a forlorn sigh. “What happened to the fun loving Skywarp I once knew…?” 

He caught a brief flicker of sorrow on the seeker’s face. “He died with Thundercracker and Starscream,” Skywarp replied, almost regrettably, before disappearing in a flash of purple light. 

Jetfire stared at the spot where Skywarp had once stood for a few kliks before forcing himself to turn around and head back out of the forest. There was nothing more to do here and he had accomplished, at least partly, what he had set out to do. While he had found Skywarp and got some answers, there was nothing more he could do. Skywarp didn’t want help and unless he changed his mind, he was lost to him. 

Once out of the forest, Jetfire transformed and started flying back to base. All the way back, he mourned the loss of someone he once called friend and family…. 


End file.
